The 3rd Wheel
by Revengermajestyliberator
Summary: Set sometime in episode 2 of Season 2... Nico and Maki announce they are dating... but not everyone is happy...
1. Chapter 1

Well I'm back and well... this is honestly a new experience for me I hope I can do it right... so here we go and *loud alarm* I DO NOT OWN LOVE LIVE! (Seriously this is the 1st time I have written a sad themed story)

Story start...

A big mountain side house... more so humongous considering that it was the villa owned by the parents of one members of Muse, Nishikino Maki, and well... Muse is on a training camp in order to prepare for Love Live! Unlike the previous one, they have to make a new song to make it past the preliminaries. The 1st day though was hard considering that their lyric writer Sonada Umi, costume designer Minami Kotori, and their music composer Nishikino Maki got severely mindblocked, meaning there are no clear ideas on how to make their song. However because of the help of their fellow teammates they were able to finish their new song "Yume no Tobira" (which according to the wiki means Door of Dreams) and are now ready to perform in Love Live... however, one quick surprise changes everything.

"YOU 2 ARE WHAT?!" one of their members Umi said, her blue hair shaking as she tried to cover her eyes, "such embarrassing things," however... despite her effort she collapsed on the floor, "r-r-omantic..."

They are currently in the living room of the villa, and in it all 7 other members(6 if Umi is counted as she's knocked out) remained speechless as a silver haired girl suddenly rushed to the bluenette in an effort to revive her.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori said as she dropped on her knees and constantly shaking Umi, her silver hair moving back and forth as she tried to wake up the blue-haired girl.

"You heard us right... Nico-chan and I are dating," they're composer Maki said, with her classic twirling of her red hair as she slowly moved her head to the side, an evident blush in her cheek could be seen.

After that, all members of Muse congratulated them, each in their own unique way, Rin and Hanayo congratulating them, Eli reminding them to not do any "shameful" stuff in school and Nozomi promising to not grope them(as if) causing both to blush furiously as they stood still, overwhelmed with what just happened... well except Umi who was still KO'd on the floor, Kotori waking her up, and surprisingly Honoka, the leader of Muse. Instead of being like the others who are happy for them, Honoka couldn't handle it. In fact, the only thing that can be seen is a sad ginger-haired girl, and even her eyes are full of tears, trying to hide her feelings yet it was not working.

"Honoka-chan nya~? Aren't you gonna say anything nya~?" Rin asked as she suddenly pounced on the girl, causing Honoka to not only jump in surprise due to girls energy but also immediately forcing a smile, though she would occasionally grit as she approached the new couple.

"Congratulations, Maki-chan and N-Nico-chan," Honoka stuttered as she congratulated the 2 with a smile that seemed genuine but, unknown to the others, she is hurt right now. Hurt because the one she likes, likes someone else.

_This is so unfair. _Honoka thought. _How come Nico-chan gets Maki-chan?! But I, but I..._ before Honoka could finish her train of thought, she suddenly realized something... she was already sobbing but not yet crying. In fact, she was so close to crying that her nose already reddened, and all it needed were the tears to start falling on her eyes. Honoka couldn't let anyone else get dragged into this, and she knew it, so she immediately said something that definitely sounded like her.

"Ahh! I forgot my stuff! I left it outside!" Honoka said as she immediately headed for the door, her tears already starting to flow as she ran out, not knowing where to go, but she knew that it must be away from the villa, until she recovered enough to come back.

"Ahh! Honoka!" Eli said as she tried to reach for her hand only for a purple haired girl to hold her hand.

"No, Elichhi... Honoka-chan needs this moment to herself." Nozomi said as she stood in front of her own girlfriend in an effort to have her stop, it apparently worked though, cause Eli just sighed as she turned away, though concern could still be seen in her eyes.

"Alright, everyone we'll start our practice now," Eli said as she clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. Although by the looks on everyone none of them have any intention of starting without their leader who just ran out the door.

"How about Honoka?" Nico asked as she too holds confusion on why Honoka ran out.

"She..." Eli started as she thought about what to say, as she noticed that Honoka may not be able to handle everyone's reaction, "needs some time alone. But I'm sure she would want to see us all practicing when she comes back."

Everyone wanted to object but seeing that behind Eli, Nozomi flashed her hands as if preparing to grope someone everyone just went with what Eli said and proceeded to practice... as soon as they can revive Umi. However before practice, Eli motioned for Nozomi to find Honoka, a request Nozomi immediately set out to fulfill.

Meanwhile near the river...

Near a river is Honoka running outside the trees into the clearing with no one in sight. Thinking it's enough Honoka stopped running as she panted and gasped for air... her breathing stabilizing after a few seconds... though when she stopped... she merely sat down and covered her eyes with her arms as they rest on her knees... the tears continuing to flow down Honoka's eyes.

"T-T-This is unfair! How could Maki-chan take Nico-chan?!" Honoka wondered to herself as she cried to herself, her only comfort was that no one could hear her.

Compared to everyone there Honoka couldn't help but feel sad... feeling as if she got stabbed in the heart... it's aching refusing to stop as she cried her out... unable to find any reason to stop the aching she settled for just letting her tears flow as they please.

"How could she... how could Maki-chan?" Honoka asked again... " I loved Maki-chan... but how could she... how could she take Nico-chan?!"

Honoka knew it was pointless... she tried to think of what to do, but all she felt was her helplessness... and if she was about to recover, remembering Nico and Maki are together now hurted her again. She felt the wound on her heart reopening, as she once more cried her heart out.

"I... I brought this upon myself," Honoka said to herself. "I always was..."

While Honoka was busy sulking, a purple haired girl secretly sneaked in behind her... her lips forming into a smile. With no hesitance her hand reached for the girl and groped her into snapping out of it.

"AHHHHH!" Honoka jumped up as she felt a pair of hands holding out to cover her breasts... it could only meant one thing, "N-N-NOZOMI-CHAN DON'T DO IT!"

Normally Nozomi wouldn't listen... but to Honoka's surprise Nozomi simply released her, and after motioning for her to sit down she decided to ask Honoka the exact question Honoka doesn't want to answer.

"Honoka-chan, do you have a problem?" Nozomi decided to ask on her normal tone.

Honoka could only freeze with the question. She never wanted to drag anyone... and she planned to keep it that way.

"N-nothing Nozomi-chan... I-I'm just sur-surprised at what happened..." Honoka tried to say in her normal tone, but considering that she just cried her heart out she choked on several words and covered her eye.

"Ara? You're not that good at hiding things Honoka-chan... I heard everything... it's Maki-chan huh?" Nozomi asked.

Honoka could only look away... the tears wanting to fall again as Honoka tried to hold it in... meaning tht Nozomi was exact on target.

"It-it's just that... why? Why Nico-chan?!" Honoka was angry right now. But she was sad as well... she doesn't want to talk about this anymore... so as she stood up she prepared to run... but was instead caught in the embrace of Nozomi.

"It's ok Honoka-chan, it's normal... but the thing is... are you willing to get back up?" Nozomi asked Honoka as she release the girl from the hug.

Right now... Honoka wasn't sure... she would want to move on... but a part of her still loves Maki.

"I don't know..." Honoka said as she looked away which did not go unnoticed.

"Even Nicochhi failed several times before she got Maki-chan you know... you just have to get up Honoka-chan... you will be able to find that someone though. You just have to keep looking." Nozomi said as she stood up to walk back to the house.

Tense was now what was on Honoka's mind... sure she wanted to give up on Maki... but she's still conflicted in her mind. And as if sensing that...

"Honoka-chan, it's not over yet, there are still others out there, if she doesn't love you then move on... if you see this as a failure make sure you don't do it again." Nozomi said as she continued to walk back.

What she didn't notice though... was that Honoka has recovered, albeit slowly.

"Thank you, Nozomi-chan..." Honoka said quietly as she wiped her tears out as she followed Nozomi.

_Even if I failed with Maki-chan... the next time will be different..._ Honoka thought to herself as her normal smile and energetic self returned. _If I fall down I will get up again... because I will not fail... and I cannot fail again._

End of story...

FINALLY! Writing this was seriously hard... I had to keep on playing sad songs (which I don't even want to play) just to have an idea how to write the sad parts... but yeah... love sucks when you lose but eh... we always have to stand up in those sad moments... cause that will make us stand out from everyone. And umm... see you next time people... may or may not be able to write for a while considering that Term 3 has started in our school.


	2. Sorry for the late update

So hello fellow Love Livers. Ummm... my apology for being unable to update "The 3rd Wheel" but it's because one it's so hard to think of what might happen after Nozomi comforted Honoka. However there is a chance that the story will be put on hiatus because I'm juggling a lot of stories. The only way to keep the story from going under hiatus is if you guys vote for it to continue in my page, there will be a poll there. The lowest 2 will be put on hiatus until one story is finished. However Muse Revengeance will not be a part of it as it is being cowritten again I apologize and vote for it if you want Honoka to end up with someone. The deadline for the voting will be until December 31, 2014.


End file.
